


His Saving Grace

by orphan_account



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Polyamory, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, angsty ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-09-25 20:36:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17128313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A Sally Face x Female Reader"This is Sally Fischer, the murderer of the residents in Anderson Apartments. He all but managed to murder one. And she's in this courtroom right now." Gasps fill the room as everyone looks around, wondering who survived the deranged killer. The man turned around, "Ms. (Last Name), will you please stand." Sally's eyes widen behind his mask, they had found her. They had found the one person he could never truly kill. The woman he let into his heart. Suddenly, a woman stood up in the back row, her eyes pinned on the man she once loved... Her eyes on the man she once called 'Fiance'.





	1. ♤Prologue♤

The doors to the courtroom were held open for the woman, almost being treated as if she were royalty. Her right hand was being held by a small girl, she looked no older than the age of one, who waddled beside her mother while trying to keep balance.

Many eyes were trained on the (Hair Color) headed woman, a diaper bag swinging on her shoulder, and the strangely blue headed child beside her. The young girl's hair was put up in a small ponytail on the top of her head, the blue locks being too short to do anything else.

The woman's (Eye Color) hued eyes were trained on the judge in front of her, deciding not to focus on the brightly blue-eyed criminal beside him. Her heart aches as memories fill her mind causing her hand to slightly tighten on the smaller one she held.

The pair soon stopped in front of the judge as the room became quiet once more. The woman reaches a hand into the diaper bag, pulling out a stuffed bear before handing it to the small figure beside her.

The young child, easily entranced by the toy, takes it happily while holding it close to her chest. The judge soon began to speak after the short, but sweet, moment between the mother and daughter,

"Ms. (Last Name), Who have you brought with you today?"

The woman, Ms. (Last Name), looks down at her daughter before looking back up at the judge, a soft smile gracing her lips,

"This is my daughter, your honor. I didn't have time to find her a babysitter."

The judge nods, allowing the young girl to stay beside her mother. He looks down and shuffles through his paper, reading the dark words on the bright pages. Seconds pass before he finally looks back at the woman,

"Ms. (Last Name), why were you called here today?"

The woman's (Eye Color) eyes trail over towards the blue-haired male, his familiar mask still resting on his face. Her eyes trail back towards the judge as she takes a deep breath before speaking,

"I was called here to testify against Sally Fisher. But I am actually here to defend him."


	2. ♡Chapter One♡

Gasps fill the courtroom at Ms. (Last Name)'s sentence, their hushed whispers soon following after. Her (Eye Color) hued eyes look over towards the suspect, meeting his bright blue eyes before giving him a small smile. The same type of smile she gave him when they were together. It brought back sweet memories that both of them cherished dearly. The bright blue eyes of the criminal trail down towards the small figure beside her, his thoughts overflowing about who this child is.

The judge nods, his lips forming a sort of scowl before gesturing towards the witness stand, "Please take your seat so that questions may be asked." Ms. (Last Name) nods, sending the small girl towards Ashley, before getting into the witness' stand. The plaintiff looks up at the woman in the stand, having her pledge to say the truth and only the truth before his questions begin, "First, what is your full name?"

The woman looks at the plaintiff, "My name is (First Name) (Last Name)." The man nods and looks through a file in front of him, skimming through it before glancing up at (First Name), "And Ms. (First Name), can you please tell us how you and Sally Fisher met?" (First Name) glances over at the defendant, a small sigh escapes her lips, "It all started when I was fourteen and Sally was fifteen..."

~Flashback~

(First Name) walks towards the entrance of Nockfell High School, her hands shaking slightly as she realized that everybody would already know someone. Her reason for being so anxious is that she had moved here with her parents after Christmas, meaning that she would be alone and behind everyone. Her breath wavers while she walks into the school, heading to the locker number that was given to her.

Her (Eye Color) eyes look down at the paper to figure out the code before she begins to try and put them in, ultimately failing. Her hands begin to shake more as she puts the code in again, repeatedly failing. (First Name) felt her heart rate speeding up out of fear, she was going to be late and make a bad first impression, or she was going to be forced to sit beside the class bully. Thoughts filled her head before she felt a tap on her shoulder.

Out of panic, (First Name) gives a small squeak of fear before turning around to face the owner of the hand, finding two boys standing there. They both looked a year or two older than her, one having brown locks that went past his shoulders and a laid-back attitude while the other one had blue hair pulled up into two ponytails, but what caught her attention the most was the mask covering his face.

The male with brown hair clears his throat, "We haven't seen you around before, are you new?" (First Name) gives a small nod, the paper in her hands shaking shows the two boys how nervous she was. The brown haired male gives a small grin, "Don't worry, I'm Larry and this is Sal." Sal gives a small wave before speaking up, "We saw you having trouble with your locker. They're pretty old, so the best thing to do is just pick the lock."

Larry walks forward and stands beside (First Name) as he begins to pick the lock of her locker, which was surprisingly fast. Soon, the sound of a click fills their ears as Larry opens the door, "There ya go, little lady." He says as he turns to face the (Hair Color) headed female, who chuckles softly at the name he gave her, "Thank you both so much." Her (Eye Color) eyes look between the two boys, "My name is (First Name) by the way."

~End Flashback~

The plaintiff nods, taking a few notes as (First Name) ends her fond memory of meeting her best friends. Before he could talk about her answer, the sounds of small feet hitting against the floor causes everyone to turn towards the small girl that entered with (First Name). Her (Eye Color) were just like her mothers while she had the same blue color for her hair as her father.

Everyone watches in silence as the little girl waddles towards the murderer, many gasps of fear fill the courtroom as her chubby hands reach towards the man. A tiny giggle escapes her lips while she tries to reach for the man, remembering the pictures her mother had shown her. The pictures of her father, and this guy looked similar to the man in the images. Her high voice soon echoed throughout the room,

"Daddy!"


	3. ◇Chapter Two◇

Sally's eyes widen behind his mask as he finally realized what was going on, the blue hues trail over towards (First Name), who gives a small smile in return. The petite girl continued to reach for him, "Up. Up." Her voice was in a soft whine, but before Sally could even try to pick her up, the guards who stood beside him gave the man a glare that warned him about his actions. He sighs softly and looks down, "Go to your mother." He mutters softly.

The little girl frowns, all she wanted was to be held by the man who looks like her father, she didn't understand why he didn't want to pick her up. Small tears form in her eyes, like any normal child, she gave tantrums easily. (First Name) gave a small, unheard chuckle, used to these sudden outbursts of hers, "Molly Diane. Come here, darling."

The small child, Molly, looks over towards her mother before waddling over in her direction. She reaches her hands up before being taken into the comforting arms of her mother, laying her head on her shoulder. (First Name) looks at the plaintiff, not noticing Sally's blue hues beginning to water at the familiar name, the daughter had his mother's name as her middle one.

(First Name) gently runs her hand up and down her daughters back to comfort her, "I'm sorry about the interruption," She starts after everyone had stopped talking, "What were you about to say?" The plaintiff clears his throat before nodding, "Alright. How would you describe your relationship to Sally Fisher and Larry Johnson?" Her (Eye Color) eyes look down slightly before answering.

"We were the best of friends, we always hung out when we could. I didn't live at the apartments, so that caused a bit of distance between us, but it was nothing we couldn't handle." (First Name) took in a shaky breath, "Sometimes I would just stay the night. I would either sleep on Larry's couch or beside Sal's bed if he had nightmares."

The plaintiff interrupted her thoughts, "And how would you know if he was having nightmares?" (First Name) looks at the plaintiff with a raised eyebrow, wondering why he asked such a simple question, "Well, we all had walkie-talkies. So when Sal was having a nightmare he would contact me and I would get there as fast as I could. I hated seeing him like that..."

"Like what?" The plaintiff asks, writing down what (First Name) was saying. The woman's lips turn into a frown as she holds a sleeping Molly close, "Scared... He had panic attacks... The nightmares affected him so badly." She looks up at the plaintiff, watching his pen move across that paper, "Can you please continue your story with Sally Fisher?"

(First Name) gently bites her bottom lip, the memories of everything she had been through every year was still fresh in her mind. She nods and runs one of her hands through her (Hair Color) locks, "Alright."

~Flashback~

The two sixteen-year-old males and fifteen-year-old female head towards Addison Apartments, laughter filling the air around them. Larry was doing an impression of Travis, failing miserably, but still making (First Name) and Sally laugh at his motions. Sally looks up at the gloomy sky, smiling as the snow fell on his mask.

Suddenly, something hard and cold had hit his chest with (First Name)'s giggles soon following after. Sally looks down from the sky towards the (Hair Color) headed female, whose giggles immediately stopped when meeting his light blue hues. A squeal escapes her lips as Sally begins to chase after her, Larry watching the two of them while laughing his ass off at the scene.

(First Name) glances behind her, giving a small scream as she noticed how close Sally had gotten. She tries to run as fast as she could but felt something hard hit her back as she fell into the cold snow with something hovering above her. Laughter from Sally fills her ears as she turns around on her back to face him.

It had been a year since she met the two boys, who are now her best and only friends, and over the months of knowing them, she had grown a small crush on the blue-haired, mask-wearing male. Her (Eye Color) eyes met his blue ones as snow fell around them, it was a romantic scene... which was soon ruined with Larry dumping a handful of snow atop of them. (First Name) gasps at the cold feeling before looking up at Larry with a glare.

Larry laughs and shakes his head, "Come on you two! Let's go watch a movie before we freeze to death while waiting for one of you to make a move." Sally rolls his eyes and gets off of (First Name) before helping her up, not noticing the red tint that covered her cheeks. The three friends walk into Larry's room from the back door, (First Name) began to shed off her winter coat and boots before crashing on Larry's bed.

A deep sigh of relief escapes her lips as she felt the warmth enclose around her, grunting as she felt Larry lay on top of her, "Get your fat ass off of me!" She yells while squirming around, glancing at Sally who was snickering. (First Name) gives a strangled grunt as Sally soon joined in on the pile, "You two... are so... fat..."

The two boys laugh before rolling off of her, allowing the female to take in a deep inhale, "God. You both are so dead!" She says before grabbing one of Larry's pillows and hitting the two of them on the head, all of them laughing happily as a pillow fight had started. Larry had accidentally hit Sally too hard, causing his mask to fly off of his face.

(First Name) gives a small gasp as the mask hit her on the chest, landing in her lap as everything froze. The blue haired male and the (Hair Color) headed female stare at each other, Sally had fear in his eyes while (First Name) had curiosity in hers, her (Eye Color) eyes wandering over his face. She leans forward and carefully runs her fingers over the scars and bumps, her eyes following her fingers.

Sally and Larry watch her with wide eyes, the silence between them soon turning from anxious to calm. (First Name) looks up at Sally with a soft smile before placing a gentle kiss on one of his deeper scars, which ran across his chin to his left eye.

"Don't be afraid." She says softly before climbing off the bed to search through the many movies Larry had, leaving the two teens on the bed astonished. Sally unconsciously places his hand over the area she kissed, holding his mask in his other hand.


	4. ♧Chapter Three♧

Soon, the three friends found themselves laying on Larry's bed watching 'Pan's Labyrinth', (First Name) was squashed between Larry and Sally, his mask off, with both boy's arms wrapped around her shoulders. The lights were off to give the atmosphere a creepier mood, and when the pale man appeared on the screen, the (Hair Color) headed female gently grips onto Sally's shirt. She didn't mind horror movies, some of the time, she just hated the nightmares that followed.

Sally's blue hues trail down to the smaller female beside him, a small smile appearing on his lips as he lays his head gently atop of hers, pulling her a little closer in a protective manner. As an hour soon passed, Lisa walks into the room after hearing the television still on. To her surprise, she found (First Name) curled against Sally while said male had his arms protectively wrapped around her shoulder, and Larry was leaning against (First Name), his head against her back with his arm wrapped around her waist.

Lisa smiles softly at the scene in front of her and turns off the tv before heading out of the room to call (First Name)'s parents and tell them that she was staying the night. The three friends slept peacefully through the night, staying as close to each other as possible. This type of night was not unusual for them, as this usually happened a few days a week.

The next morning, Larry was the first to wake up only to find his head laying on (First Name)'s stomach. Slowly lifting his head as to not wake the other two, he yawns softly before stretching, giving a small hum of content at the feeling of his back popping. His black eyes trail to look at his two best friends, a small smile on his lips as he realized how far Sally has come with his looks and his mask. A small chuckle appears out of his lips as he watches Sally pull the smaller female close.

But he couldn't deny the slight sting in his heart at the scene... as he had grown feelings for the (Hair Color) headed female. He kept his feelings to himself so he doesn't come between the love he saw between Sally and (First Name). As quick and as quietly as he could, he places a gentle kiss on her soft cheek before heading out of the room to change.

Her (Eye colored) colored orbs slowly flutter open at the sudden feeling of pressure on her cheek, her eyes watch Larry walk out of the bathroom, a small blush on her cheeks...

~End flashback~

The plaintiff clears his throat to stop (First Name)'s story, "I'm sorry, but are you meaning to say that you had feelings for Larry Johnson as well?" The (Hair Color) headed woman glances from the plaintiff to Sally, their eyes meeting for a split second. Both of their eyes held large amounts of pain as (First Name) explained where the story was heading.

"I loved both boys very much, I hated the thought of being with one while the other was broken. So we talked about it one day after school when we all realized our feelings. We had agreed that we would be in a poly relationship." Many gasps filled the courtroom, as several of the spectators there had never heard of such a thing.

The plaintiff nods, hiding the disgust on his face, "And how did this work? Could you please explain this?" The woman at the stand nods, "Of course. Well, one type of poly relationship is where two people are involved with one person, but not with each other. So, Sally and Larry were involved with me, but they didn't get romantic with each other."

At her words, Sally felt his bottom lip tremble slightly as memories of the three of them fill his vision, he notices that (First Name) must be feeling the same since she took a shaky breath. She wipes the single tear that managed to escape her eye, "I remember how well that went for all of us. We would always have movie nights and go to the park nearby, we were all truly in love."

Her voice was shaky, "But that one day, the one day where everything changed. Sally and I had found him. We couldn't believe it." The plaintiff folds his hands together in front of him, "The day what happened, Ms. (First Name)?" Her teary (Eye color) eyes meet the plaintiff's own blank ones, "The day Larry had committed suicide."

Throughout the silence, (First Name) could've sworn that she felt cold arms wrap around her, the feeling of ice appears on her cheek before a voice could be heard in her ear. It was so crystal clear and so familiar, that it took everything in her to keep from sobbing. The words echoed everywhere in her mind,

"I'm sorry."


	5. ♤Chapter Four♤

A few more tears escaped out of (First Name)'s eyes, trailing down her cheeks and landing on the head of the sleeping little girl in her lap, small sniffs could be heard throughout the deafening silence. At the sight of her breaking down, Sally immediately stood up and walks towards his only love. The guards tried their hardest to make him sit down, afraid that he was going to hurt the crying woman.

But instead of doing what they thought he would, the blue-headed male walks into the witness stand, meeting the (Eye Color) eyes that he'd grown so familiar with. He kneels beside her and carefully wraps his arms around her, having to put his arms over her with difficulty because of the handcuffs.

The (Hair Color) headed woman leaned against the killer, soft sobs escaping her lips as she hides her face in the crook of his neck noticing that after all those months apart, he still had that same calming scent. The small figure begins to squirm between them, her eyes slowly opening only to look up at Sally with wide eyes.

Molly looks at her mother, "Mommy sad?" She places her tiny hands on her cheeks, "Mommy no sad." (First Name) gives a small chuckle, "I'm not sad baby, not anymore." Molly looks over towards Sally, looking up at his mask and his hair, slowly reaching over to grip the strands between her fingers.

The little girl observes the hair before showing her mother, "Bwue!" Her mother smiles and nods before looking up at Sally, who was almost in a trance as his eyes were locked on the small figure. The (Eye Color) eyed woman smiles lovingly at the man who helped her create this amazing child.

Sally looks up at (First Name) with slightly wide eyes, "Is she... Is she mine?" He asks softly behind his mask. Said female reaches forward, carefully unclipping his mask and letting it fall to the ground, the gasps falling silently to the two in the witness stand. The (Hair Color) headed mother gives a small nod, "Yes Sal. This is your daughter."

The blue-headed male looks up at (First Name) with tears beginning to form in his eyes, "Ho...How? Wh...When?" The female sitting in front of him gently caresses his bumpy cheek, her thumb running over the familiar scars, "The only night we actually did it, Sal." She gives a small chuckle, looking into his bright blue hues as memories of that night filled her mind, a small blush appearing on her cheeks.

~Flashback~

It had been a few years since they had all confessed their feelings, as well as a year since they had graduated high school. To celebrate Sal's birthday, Larry took him to one of the local bars while (First Name) stayed at the tree house to decorate it as a surprise. The two stayed there for a few hours, happily drinking the beers that kept appearing in front of them until they were cut off by the bartender after their eleventh glass.

Both boys stumbled home, laughing and talking about nonsense. Once the tree-house was in their sight, they find a worried (First Name) with her hands on her hips, looking like an angry mother about to scold her sons. She waits for them to walk up to her, her (Eye Color) eyes looking up at them, "Where have you two been? Larry, you were supposed to bring him here two hours ago."

Larry gave a drunk laugh, wrapping his arms around his small girlfriend, "I'm sorry, babe~! We got a little carried away." Sally laughs as well, wrapping his arms around her from behind, "Don't be mad, Baby-doll~" The female who was squished between the two drunken males gives a small chuckle, "I'm not mad, I was just getting worried."

The two males smile brightly and begin to climb the wood on the tree to the tree-house, almost falling multiple times causes (First Name) to give small chuckles occasionally. Once the three of them made it into the tree-house safely, the two boys look around in amazement, almost sobering them up. It was covered in fairy lights with pillows and blankets on the floor.

The (Hair Color) headed female looks at her two boyfriends, smiling nervously, "I hope you both like it. I thought it would be a nice way to end your birthday by laying down and watching the stars." Larry looks at Sally, who nods at the brown-headed male before walking over to the small female. He picks her up bridal style before sitting on the blankets, setting her between his legs with her back against his chest.

Larry walks over and sits down in front of the two shorter teens, reaching forward to place his hand on the back of (First Name)'s neck to pull her into a passionate kiss. Sally, on the other hand, began to leave soft kisses on the female's neck, trying to look for that one spot that would make her come undone. He knew he found it when she gave a small noise of pleasure against Larry's lips.

Throughout the night, lips touched lips and skin touched skin, never parting unless air was needed. The chilled air was filled with noises of pleasure and the cries of names, becoming thick with the scent of what was happening between these three passionate teens. And this was the night that a child became conceived...


	6. ♡Chapter Five♡

~Present Day~

Sally felt his eyes widen as he remembered the passionate moment between them, opening his mouth to speak before he felt the guards grab his arms to pull him back towards his chair. He struggles slightly, wanting to be beside the woman he loved and his daughter, but soon paused when he felt (First Name) place her hand on his cheek gently, a loving smile on her lips. This pause helps the guards pull Sally back towards the chair, this time handcuffing him to the arm of the chair.

The (Hair Color) headed woman turns back towards the Plaintiff, "Sally is innocent. He would never harm his friends and family." Her words cause the Plaintiff to give a soft scoff, "That's not what the evidence suggests Ms. (First Name). Sally Fisher was found at the scene of the crime, covered in the victim's blood, and was also found carrying the murder weapon. Please explain to me how this evidence does not prove the defendant guilty?"

(First Name) bites her bottom lip to keep it from quivering, her Sal would never hurt anyone, the person they were talking about is an imposter. She shakes her head, closing her eyes as tears slowly begin to form, "The Sally I know would never harm anyone." She repeats to the Plaintiff, who stands up and walks towards the distressed female, "Well, maybe you didn't know him as much as you thought you did."

Her (Eye Color) eyes shoot open at his words, revealing the tears that were gathering. She looks over at Ashley, she then looks at a crying Maple, her eyes trail to look at Travis then to Neil then to Sally, before finally landing on the small child in her lap. These words from the Plaintiff were lies, even if she had been there when Sally decided to plant his knife into the flesh of everyone they knew, (First Name) still saw them as lies.

The Plaintiff suddenly slams his hand on the wood in front of the female, shocking her out of her thinking state, "Ms. (First Name), why do you continue to defend Sally Fisher, even when he was looming over you with a knife, ready to kill you just as he had done the others?" (First Name) looks up at the Plaintiff, her eyes slightly wide at his words, "He wasn't going to kill me." She whispers to where only he could hear, "He would never..."

"Lies!" The Plaintiff interrupts her suddenly before turning towards the Judge, "Your honor, the witness is clearly not in the right mental state. The defendant must have done something to her to make him seem like a hero in her eyes." The judge gives a small hum of thought at this statement, "We will send her to a counselor, who will then see if she is in the right state of mind. For now, everyone is dismissed." He then slams the gavel onto the wood in front of him, showing that this was his final decision.

(First Name) looks around frantically, watching as Ashley holds a crying Maple in her arms as they walk out of the courtroom before the sight was blocked by two men, "Come with us, ma'am. We are to escort you to the counselor." She slowly stands up with Molly still in her arms, glancing over towards Sally, who was being dragged back to a room by his guards, his mask placed back on his face

After an hour with the counselor, who asked her questions while Molly was kept busy in the waiting room, the two were finally back in the courtroom, this time sitting with the observants. (First Name) watches as the judge come back out with a few sheets of paper in his hands, he takes his seat and begins to flip through them before looking up at the crowds of people and media.

"Seeing as the witness (First Name) (Last Name) was seen as mentally unstable due to the traumatic events that took place, she will be unable to further her defense of Sally Fisher. And seeing as Ms. (First Name) was our last witness to the stand, the man who has killed every residence of Addison Apartments, Sally Fisher, is now pronounced guilty for his crimes."

The (Hair Color) headed female gives a small gasp, covering her mouth with her free hand as she looks over to Sally, her vision slightly blurring as tears concealed her vision. She could hear Maple quietly thanking the judge from where she sat, knowing that Chug and Soda would finally get justice. (First Name) stands with many others, but instead of leaving with Molly, she tries to head towards Sal.

"Please, at least let me say goodbye." She says shakily to the guards who tried to stop her, but her attempts were in vain as Sally was already being pushed through the doors to head back to prison, his bright blue hues though were trained on the (Eye Color) eyed female he fell in love with all those years back.

And as he kept his gaze locked on (First Name), the last thing he could see was a tear trailing down her cheek before he was shoved into the back of a police car.


	7. ◇Chapter Six◇

It had been weeks since Sally had been proclaimed guilty for the murders in Addison Apartments, weeks since (First Name) had seen Sal's bright blue eyes. Molly had kept the picture book that held sweet memories in her room, making her mother read it to her as a bedtime story, even if there were no words.

Today, (First Name) had decided to take Molly to the tree house where so many memories were made. She pulled on her coat as Molly waddles up to her, giving her mother a gum filled smile. The (Hair Color) headed woman gives a small chuckle and picks up her blue-headed daughter before heading out the door.

It was a short walk to the Apartments, which were run down and destroyed, showing how time had treated them. Ignoring the open front door, (First Name) walks around the building to the tree house, a smile gracing her lips, "Now, Molly, I need you to hold on tightly, okay?" After her sentence, she felt the grip on her shirt slightly tighten, allowing her to begin her ascend.

She held onto her daughter tightly while using her free hand to grip onto the wooden planks, after pushing Molly through the entrance first, she pulls herself in behind her. (First Name) found Molly babbling happily to nothing, "Who are you talking to, baby girl?" Molly turns to face her mother and giggles, "Warry."

(First Name) felt her (Eye Color) hued eyes widen slightly, "Warry?" She pauses, the name sounded so familiar, "Larry?" Her voice was nothing but a soft whisper. The female felt a small gust of wind behind her, causing her to turn around, but the sight before her made her legs feel weak. It was Larry.

Larry's ghostly eyes stare down at her, a small smile on his lips, "Hey babe." He says softly. (First Name) slowly reaches forward, surprised that her hand managed to caress his cheek instead of phasing right through, "It's... It's you." Her voice held wonder and love. Larry nods, leaning into her touch, "It's me. In the flesh, well, not really." He gives a small chuckle.

(First Name) gives a small laugh at his words before feeling a small tug on her pants. Both of them look down at the small child before Larry speaks up, "And who is this little lady?" He asks while crouching in front of the blue-headed toddler, watching as she points to herself, "Molly!" She states happily.

Larry smiles happily, "It's nice to meet you, Molly!" (First Name) watches the exchange with a small smile on her lips, her mind flashing to a memory she wished it hadn't. That one day was hard for her, and she didn't have the heart to tell anyone she knew about it. Sensing her sorrow, Larry looks up at her before glancing at Molly, "I have some toys for you to play with, Molly." He says before showing her some of the toys he'd kept from his childhood.

Once Molly had begun playing, Larry stands up and turns to face (First Name), "What's wrong, babe? You seem so upset." He asks while gently taking her hand in his ice cold one. Said female looks up at him, shivering at the feeling of his ghostly hand before giving a small sigh, "It's just a memory I wish I didn't remember." She says softly.

Knowing that it was better to get things off of your chest, Larry pulls her to sit on the wooden ground, "You can tell me, (First Name)." Her (Eye Color) eyes look up into his own, noticing how pale and, well, dead they looked. She gently bites her bottom lip before speaking, tears already beginning to form, "Well, when I was pregnant with Molly. Everything was going great." She stops to give a small, yet shaky, breath.

"But there were complications with the birth, apparently I was supposed to have twins... But Molly's brother was so tiny and so malnourished that they had to put him in a special containment to try to save him." At this point in her story, tears had already begun to fall down her cheeks, "Five months had passed, and he seemed to be getting better. Oh, Larry, he looked so much like you."

"I decided to name him Dean." (First Name)'s voice trembled as she begins to mess with a small ring on her finger, "After the sixth month, I went to visit Dean with Molly. The doctors had told me that he might be able to come home soon, but when I arrived... apparently one of the nurses overlooked his oxygen intake... He didn't get enough of it for five hours."

(First Name) gives a sob before struggling to continue, "They pronounced him dead right then and there. I had chosen to get him cremated... And this ring is what keeps me close to Dean." She looks down at the ring on her pointer finger, the gem in the middle was a light grey color, and around it was Dean's name with his birth date and death date etched into it in small letters.

"All I have left now is Molly." She whispers under breath, "Ash won't talk to me, neither will Maple or Neil after I had decided to defend Sally in court." Larry gently tilts her face to look into his eyes, he gives a sad smile before placing his lips on her forehead gently before disappearing, his time was up. Right as he faded away, (First Name) heard his whisper, "Remember, we love you."

And at that moment, (First Name) could've sworn she heard a small child talking with him.


	8. ♧Chapter Seven♧

The words stayed with (First Name) as she walked back home with a sleeping Molly in her arms, her (Eye Color) hued eyes trained on the ground as she wanders. She wished ghosts weren't trapped to the place they died, then maybe she could see Larry more often, Molly could see Larry more often. She yearned that things never changed between them, that this was all a bad dream and she would wake up between Larry and Sally.

But life wasn't like that, you never get what you want.

It had been a few days since that encounter with Larry, and Molly's second birthday was today. To celebrate, (First Name) decided to take her to the prison to visit Sally, a little birthday for Molly, as well as the first birthday Sally will witness with his daughter. (First Name) went into Molly's room, holding a small plate of pancakes, a small tradition for birthdays. Smelling the delicious breakfast, Molly immediately woke up with a bright smile on her lips.

"Happy birthday, Monkey!" (First Name) says as she places the plate on the bedside table, helping her bouncing daughter sit in her bed. She grabs the plate and sits by her feet, placing a bite of the fluffy breakfast in her mouth, "After you eat your pancakes, we're gonna go visit your daddy, how does that sound?" Molly looks up at her mother, "Daddy?" She says through a mouthful of pancakes. (First Name) giggles at her daughter's antics while nodding, "Mhmm!"

After Molly had finished her breakfast and they both got dressed, (First Name) holds her daughter in one hand and two small presents on the other hand. The walk to the prison wasn't that far on the small town, and once the woman had said who she was visiting, she was given many odd looks before being taken back to his cell.

~Sally's P.O.V~

Sally's cell was in the back of the prison, far away from the other inmates. At hearing footsteps, his bright blue eyes widen at the sight of lover and their daughter, seeing smiles on both of their faces causes his once dark mood to brighten at once. The blue-haired male stands up, walking over to the bars separating them, "Hi (First Name)."

Said female smiles at his words, giving him her own reply, "I thought I'd come and visit with Molly since it's her birthday, I had a feeling you'd wanna spend time with her." Sally felt his eyes trail over to the small girl in (First Name)'s arms, "How... How old is she?" Molly decides to answer before her mother had the chance, "I two!" She exclaims proudly.

Sally chuckles and decides to sit down as (First Name) does the same, both of them sitting as close to each other as possible. The day went by as Molly's birthday was celebrated, laughs were shared and memories exchanged. Sally watches as Molly opens the present from her mother, revealing a stuffed monkey, Molly holding it close. (First Name) soon hands the other present to Sally, who was surprised.

He slowly opens the gift with shaky hands, wondering what could be inside. He lifts the lid of the box to find a small locket, on one side was a picture of the two of them with Larry when they were on their first date while on the other side it was a picture of (First Name) and Molly on her first birthday.

His teary blue eyes look into her own teary (Eye Color) hued ones, "I thought you'd like something to remind you that you're not alone." Sally smiles and looks back down at the pictures, "Thank you." He says softly, reaching his hand through the bars to intertwine his fingers with (First Name)'s own, something that hasn't been done in a while. His eyes meet hers lovingly before he whispers softly,

"I miss you so much."

 


End file.
